


【超蝙】羊毛地毯

by 3laughter



Series: 超蝙 [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: summary：布鲁斯尝试用一场政治联姻来和领主彻底划清界限。中世纪AU 领主超X骑士蝙 囚禁 强制脑洞全部来自鸭公爵





	【超蝙】羊毛地毯

1.

“我饿了，克拉克。”

布鲁斯这么说的时候其实并不一定是真的觉得饿，他只是爱看克拉克无奈又纵容的表情，农场长大的男孩很擅长处理这些野味，烤肉的手艺和阿尔弗雷德有得一拼，虽然在成为领主之后他已经极少下厨，但布鲁斯仍然时不时会提出这种任性的要求——这就像是只属于他们两个的小秘密，和那个除了他之外没人会喊的名字一样。

站在旁边的士兵转过头来瞪他：“你怎么能这样和长官说话？”

正在生火的士兵也指责道：“这里没人会惯着你的少爷脾气，不想好好打仗地话趁早回你该待的地方。”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，不说话，只是好整以暇地看着卡尔，卡尔朝他笑了笑，起身卸下身上沉重的盔甲，露出皮甲包裹着的强健身形：“这里估计只能猎到兔子。”

“没关系，我不挑。”布鲁斯撑着下巴，目送卡尔提着弓箭走进丛林中，红色的披风在林子里甚是显眼，温暖得让他的心口都隐隐发烫。

火焰将柴火烧得噼啪作响，穿在架子上的兔肉渐渐散发出诱人的香味，卡尔仔细地在肉块上撒好调料，转头见布鲁斯目不转睛地盯着兔子，不由得轻笑一声，递了一根火候刚好的烤兔腿给他。

布鲁斯毫不客气地接过咬了一口，一边烫得“嘶嘶”吸气一边口齿不清地挑刺：“有点咸。”

“是吗？”卡尔凑过去，在布鲁斯反应过来之前就着他的手咬下一块腿肉，认真地品味了几秒后赞同道，“盐确实放多了点，看来最近要多给你做几次把手艺补回来。”

布鲁斯看看手上只剩下骨头的兔腿，又看看卡尔，火光映衬下对方那双湛蓝的眼睛清澈温柔到不可思议，稍不注意便可能溺毙其中——布鲁斯偏头避开了他的注视，口袋里印着韦恩家徽的信物硌着他的腰，他伸手去按了按它，最终还是没有将它拿出来。

没关系，他们还有很多时间。等战争结束时一定……

2.

好饿。

布鲁斯仰躺在羊毛地毯上，细短的毛刺扎着他赤裸的脊背，他双腿大开，膝弯被一双大手紧紧扣着，粗硬的阴茎顶开他的穴口朝里挺进，肉穴还残留着被使用过的痕迹，昨晚卡尔射在里面的精液充当了润滑剂，让入侵变得更加顺畅。

布鲁斯半睁着没有焦距的眼睛，体内熟悉的胀痛让他的大腿不自觉地颤抖，他挣动了一下，勉强侧过头把半边脸埋进地毯里。他已经快三天没有进食，只被灌了点稀薄的汤水，领主显然没闲心关心俘虏的身体状况，或者这也是逼他就范的方式之一——疲惫、饥饿、疼痛，还有强制性的快感，显然卡尔这几年学到的东西比他以为的要多得多。

好饿。

胃里火烧火燎的绞痛不断刺激着神经，布鲁斯抬起手臂遮住脸上扭曲的表情，身体随着卡尔大力的顶弄不断摇晃，原本紧窄的后穴在这几天被操得烂熟，肿热的肠肉包裹住入侵者，早已在无数教训中学会了不去反抗。卡尔目的明确地碾过他的前列腺，没有得到足够休息的器官根本经不起这样的刺激，从骨血中榨取的些微快感近乎痛苦，布鲁斯抓着短短的羊毛，连喘息都显得虚弱，却依然抿紧嘴唇，将所有软弱的呻吟都封在喉口。

卡尔伸手掐住他的下颔，拇指抚过干裂的唇瓣，那上面有好几个结痂的小伤口，都是他在拼命忍耐时自己咬出来的，被粗糙的指腹磨过便激起一阵刺痛。浅淡的铁锈味渗入口腔，在极度饥饿下竟显出一丝诡异的腥甜，布鲁斯下意识地吞咽了一下，干渴的喉咙隐隐作痛，胃部因对食物的渴望而绞成一团，后穴里的阴茎在抽出一半后突然重重捅进深处，力道之大像是要捅穿肠壁，布鲁斯剧烈地一抖，猛地弓起腰按住腹部，喉咙里溢出一连串干呕声，透明的水渍从他的唇角滑到下巴，在地毯上晕出一片深色的湿迹。

好饿。好饿。好饿。

酸苦的味道在口腔里蔓延开来，他呛咳着，过了好一会儿才重新找回呼吸。视野里全是星星点点的黑，脱水造成的无力几乎要夺走他的意识，那根硬热的棍子仍不知疲倦地在他体内横冲直撞，用最直接粗暴的方式挑动他的感官，燥热的火焰蚕食他所剩不多的力气，带来濒死的错觉——或许也不是错觉，人能承受的痛苦终究是有限的，他还能撑多久？

“唔、咳……”布鲁斯仰着颈子，上下滚动的喉结显得异常脆弱，他本来就精疲力竭，又饿得神智昏聩，因此被压着干了许久也只是半硬，卡尔握住他的阴茎用了点力气揉搓，他闷哼一声，双手不自觉地攥紧，喉咙里溢出模糊的呓语：“好饿……”

卡尔没听清，以为他终于服软了，便俯下身用带着几分劝诱的语气问，“什么？”

“我好饿、嗯啊！”一旦开口，难免会泄露出喘息和呻吟，“肚子饿……”

卡尔顿了顿，起身去摇床头的摇铃，布鲁斯因骤然抽离的阴茎而蹙紧了眉，缓了好几秒才勉强攒出翻身的力气，合上腿侧躺在地上，眼睛也闭了起来。佣人很快就小跑到门外，小心翼翼地敲了敲门，卡尔吩咐道：“拿点好下咽的食物过来。”

佣人将一碟蛋糕放在门口便离开了。卡尔把蛋糕端进来放到布鲁斯脑袋边上，又拉住他的双手把他拽起来，让他跪好。布鲁斯膝盖打颤，虚软的大腿根本支撑不住身体的重量，全凭着卡尔扣着他手腕的手才没有倒下，卡尔另一只手把住他的胯骨，挺身重新顶进他湿软的穴口，阴茎破开肠肉的阻碍连根没入。

这一下捅得又深又重，布鲁斯强咽下一声痛哼，被顶得不住往前挪，烤得刚刚好的蛋糕就在他眼前，香甜的气息涌入鼻腔，激起胃部更强烈的抽搐，他喘了口气，眨掉睫毛上的冷汗，听见领主冷淡的声音：“吃吧。”

布鲁斯沉默两秒，缓慢地俯下身凑近碟子，张开嘴在蛋糕上咬了一口，他真的饿了，咽下嘴里的奶油后便迫不及待地大口吃起来，丝毫不顾及仪态，反正卡尔也看不到——布鲁斯垂下眼，敛去眼里浓重的屈辱，他肩膀的关节很疼，膝盖也被地毯磨得红肿，身体随着身后冲撞的力道不稳地晃动，乳白的奶油沾了满脸，更加显得狼狈不堪。

胃里的抽痛逐渐平复，心口却更加堵得发慌，他还记得与克拉克围着火堆吃烤肉的日子，记得粗陋的调料烹饪出的美味，记得目光交汇时的心照不宣，而现在他跪在地上，身体里夹着一根火热的棍子，像狗一样吃着主人施舍的食物，却仍然可笑地怀念着那些久远到模糊不清的虚像。

明明从卡尔披上白披风的那刻起这一切便不复存在了。

蛋糕变得难以下咽，布鲁斯强撑着又吃了几口，便在翻涌的恶心感中不得不停下来。卡尔拽着他的头发逼迫他仰起头，阴茎恶意地顶撞他最受不住刺激的那一点，布鲁斯急促地吸着气，肠肉痉挛着绞紧那根凶器，前液从半硬的性器前端淌出，淅淅沥沥地滴落到地上。也许是食物给了他一点力气，在卡尔掐住他下颔的时候他抗拒地躲开了，但这仍然不能阻止对方覆上来的唇，卡尔强硬地撬开他的齿关，霸道的深吻几乎让他喘不过气来，奶油的甜味在交缠的唇齿间弥漫，布鲁斯却只觉得苦，他用仅剩的力气挣扎，但这甚至都不能给施暴者造成一丁点阻碍。

卡尔在他即将窒息昏厥的前一刻放开了他，布鲁斯脱力地软倒下去，双手虚虚撑着地面，手腕上还留有泛青的指印，卡尔揽住他的腰，一边威胁般在穴里一寸寸地顶弄一边沉下嗓音道：“取消婚约，布鲁斯。”

这句话布鲁斯三天以来听了很多遍，从请求到询问再到命令，布鲁斯始终都只有一个回答，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，第无数次重复：“不。”

“固执。”

卡尔遗憾地叹了口气，布鲁斯回以一个有气无力的冷笑，似乎还想讽刺几句，但下一秒他就被扣着腿根翻了个身，穴里的阴茎顺势狠狠地在肠肉上碾过一圈，抵着前列腺捅进最深处。布鲁斯无声地嘶叫，胡乱挥动手臂想要爬开，又被几下直击弱点的冲撞逼得瑟缩起来，卡尔牢牢握着他的腰，每一次挺入都像是要捅穿他一般用力，肿热的肠肉在这样粗暴的摩擦下几乎破皮。激痛混着更加汹涌的快感窜上脊椎，布鲁斯困难的仰起头，生理性的泪水沾湿了鬓发，他的阴茎已经完全挺立，直直戳着卡尔的小腹，留下一道晶亮的湿迹，卡尔将它拢进掌心，指腹揉过柔嫩的顶端，布鲁斯惊喘一声，难以忍受地咬住下唇，腰身哆嗦个不停。

“你明明知道我向陛下要了这里作为封地。”卡尔将他的腿架上肩膀，大开大合地操干他高热的肠道，“但你一直躲着我，为什么？”

布鲁斯没有回答——或者说没有余力去回答，仅仅是忍耐着不发出声音就耗费了他全部的心神，而卡尔捏着他的下巴，望进他蒙着水汽的深蓝色眼睛，用近乎哀伤的语气问：“你都忘了吗，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯有那么一瞬间几乎要笑出声来，到底是谁忘了？他想揪着卡尔的领子狠狠地把这句反问砸回他的脸上，但握紧的拳头还没来得及举起就无力地松开，他看着卡尔，胸口翻涌着的情绪渐渐沉淀成深重的失望，最终他闭了闭眼，勾起一个漫不经心的笑：“你知道我从来就不是个好骑士，领主大人。”

“你是最好的那个。”卡尔仔细地擦掉他脸上沾着的奶油，“回到我身边，布鲁斯，我需要你。”

布鲁斯只是摇头。

卡尔的眼神慢慢地冷了下来，他将布鲁斯的双腿分到最开，阴茎抵住肠壁上那块柔软的凹陷来回磨蹭，在对方哽咽着蜷起腿时往外抽出一截，又猛地挺进深处，布鲁斯猝不及防地溢出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，比之前瘦削不少的腰线绷得死紧，卡尔轻易制住他踢蹬的小腿，在凸起的脚踝处落下一吻：“你拒绝陛下的封赏，却选择和凯尔家族联姻，赛琳娜能帮上你什么？”

布鲁斯被那根粗硬的棍子操得浑身发抖，仍然不甘示弱地挑起一边眉毛，“我欣赏她，这还不够吗？”

卡尔的面色瞬间变得极其阴沉，他惩罚性地用指甲掐弄布鲁斯脆弱的铃口，声音冷静得可怕：“你骗不了我。”

“你只是、呃啊！不愿意接受……嗯、唔……现实。”布鲁斯抽着气闪躲，话音被撞得断断续续，“别总以为一切都会按照你想的来，卡尔！”

“也别总以为没人会发现你的小秘密。”卡尔俯身啃咬他的耳廓，声音轻得近乎叹息，“蝙蝠。”

布鲁斯僵住了，他猛地抬头看向卡尔，瞳孔缩成一个细小的点，像是落入陷阱的野兽。卡尔游刃有余地笑着，伸手拨开他额前的碎发，像陈述又像警告地说：“停下你正在做的事，这样下去连我都保不住你。”

“我不需要你的保护！”布鲁斯动作极大地偏头避开他的手，眼睛里凝聚起尖锐的冷光，“既然你已经沦落为国王的走狗，我们之间也就没什么好说的了，如果你想把我交出去那么请便。”

“别再执迷不悟了，布鲁斯。”卡尔抚摸他脖颈上柔韧的皮肤，感受其下脉搏强有力的跳动，“你只会让事情变得更糟，人们需要和平。”

“人们需要的是自由！”布鲁斯嘶吼着，挥拳揍向他的侧脸，卡尔用手掌接住这一拳，抓住他的手腕摁回地毯上，布鲁斯尝试挣脱，但就算是全盛时期他也无法在蛮力上拼过卡尔，更何况是现在，所以他只能咬着牙，以最凶狠的语气反驳，“权力蒙蔽了你的眼睛，卡尔，你只看得到你想看到的东西，但实际上——”

“够了。”卡尔无动于衷地打断他，“最后一次机会，留在我身边，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯连一秒的犹豫也没有，冷冷地吐出一个单音：“不。”

卡尔没再说话，只是扣着布鲁斯的后颈重新把他压趴在羊毛地毯上，加快速度发狠地操进他的肉穴，翻搅的水声与皮肉相击的“啪啪”声在室内回荡，与粗重的喘息声混在一起。布鲁斯额头抵着地毯，一声不吭地承受着领主施加在这具身体上的责罚，直到体力不支地晕过去也没有说出一句讨饶的话，而卡尔释放在他体内，从背后将他瘫软的身体紧紧抱进怀里，沉默了许久——

然后放开了。

3.

布鲁斯做了一个梦。

也许这不是梦，只是因为太过久远而显得不那么真实，他站在一片麦田里，看见克拉克正一步一步朝他走来，身上崭新的盔甲在阳光下闪着光，和身后鲜红的披风一样好看到让人移不开眼。

克拉克在距离他三步远的地方停下，朝他伸出一只手，蓝眼睛清澈、明亮，充斥着太阳般耀眼的正直与希望。

“做我的骑士，布鲁斯。”他说，“跟我一起去平息战火，解救置身于苦难中的人民，完成我们共同的理想。”

布鲁斯看了他一会儿，将手放在他温暖的掌心中：“好。”

END


End file.
